Vide-grenier
by PanAries
Summary: Les douze chevaliers d'Or sont sommés par le Grand Pope de se présenter au palais pour mener à bien l'opération Cartons. Votre mission, Chevaliers, si vous l'acceptez... Trier vos vieilles affaires ! Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan, qui est ma création.
1. L'ultimatum

Bon cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Des semaines, des mois qu'il leur répétait de remédier au problème dans les plus brefs délais. Des semaines et des mois qu'on lui répondait : « oui oui » et que rien n'était fait. On pouvait à peine circuler, merde !

La coupe, ils allaient à présent la boire jusqu'à la lie… Ou ce serait l'hallali !

Hors de lui, le Grand Pope alluma son ordinateur portable, vérifia la batterie et, constatant qu'il y avait approximativement 90% de la charge, s'affala dans son canapé avec la machine. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page Word, ferma les yeux un instant pour ordonner ses pensées. Bon sang, il avait horreur de ça, mais là, ç'en était trop. Il était à bout. En conséquence de quoi, il allait rédiger…

… UNE NOTE DE SERVICE !

* * *

_Bureau du Grand Pope, le 01 juillet 2013_

_Note de service n°2/2013_

_Concernant le dossier en cours : opération Cartons_

_A L'ATTENTION DE TOUS LES CHEVALIERS D'OR (et quand je dis tous, c'est TOUS, inutile de détourner le regard en vous pensant innocent)_

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, votre bien-aimé et ô combien compréhensif Grand Pope (Bibi) vous demande, compte tenu du fait que maintenant vous êtes de grands garçons, de vous présenter au palais afin de ranger un peu votre bordel dans le grenier._

_En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Sanctuaire, comme toute administration digne de ce nom, se doit de se noyer lui-même dans la paperasse et a besoin, par conséquent, d'un espace suffisant pour stocker toutes ses archives, si futiles fussent-elles._

_En gros, j'ai besoin de récupérer mon grenier. Soyez donc assez aimables, les enfants, de venir rapidement pour déblayer vos vieux cartons. Un tri sera sans doute nécessaire, n'oubliez pas les sacs poubelle. Vous n'allez pas garder TOUS vos jouets, si ? Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait dans le tas quelques pièces de collection, alors dans ce cas, vous les collez sur Ebay et on n'en parle plus. Mais le reste… RAUS !_

_Et s'il y a des trucs que vous estimez absolument nécessaire de garder, pour quelque obscur accès de nostalgie, parfait ! Mais vous stockez vos vieilleries dans vos temples. Le palais du Pope n'est pas une poubelle, merde !_

_Une ultime information avant de vous laisser tranquille (je sens la concentration de Milo, Aiolia et DM qui commence à se relâcher). Si dans une semaine, mon grenier n'est pas nickel, c'est classement vertical. Nettoyage par le vide. Riku Do Rin Ne. Ouverture d'une autre dimension. En résumé : poubelle. Et je déconne pas._

_Veuillez agréer, messieurs, l'expression de mes salutations exaspérées._

_Le Grand Pope,_

_Shion Aries de Jamir. »_

* * *

Shion soupira, se relut une fois, deux fois, sauvegarda son œuvre dans le dossier « notes », et lança l'impression en douze exemplaires. Inutile de compter sur les chevaliers d'Or pour consulter leurs mails « pros » régulièrement. Il y en avait même deux ou trois dans le tas qui ne savaient pas ce qu'était un mail, ou alors très vaguement.

Shion récupéra les douze feuilles, les roula une à une avant de les cacheter à la cire. Cela faisait plus officiel.

« GARDE ! »

Un jeune homme en armes entra dans le gigantesque de bureau.

« Soyez assez aimable pour porter ces feuillets. Un pour chaque chevalier d'Or.

- Oui, Excellence.

- Et bon courage pour les escaliers. »

Le garde salua et sortit, les rouleaux sous le bras. Shion s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Ultimatum lancé. Tiens, je me ferais bien une partie de Démineur. »


	2. Mû et Shion

Ainsi, à réception des lettres, les chevaliers d'Or soupirèrent, se dirigèrent vers leurs cuisines respectives pour prendre des sacs poubelle, et se résolurent à l'inéluctable : ranger leurs affaires de gosses.

Certains étaient un peu plus enthousiastes que d'autres, mais globalement, l'idée de corvée prévalait. C'est donc avec un sentiment d'impuissance généralisée qu'ils entamèrent la montée des marches : d'abord Mû et ses deux gosses, qui passèrent prendre Aldé, qui passèrent ensuite chercher les jumeaux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au temple des Poissons.

Ils déboulèrent en masse dans le bureau du Grand Pope et Mû, en tant qu'ancien disciple, fut lâchement poussé en avant pour parler en leur nom à tous.

« On est là pour le grenier, Maître. On a besoin des clés. »

* * *

Ils montèrent toute une flopée de marches jusqu'au dernier étage du palais. Arrivé à la trappe qui s'ouvrait dans le plafond, Shion fit descendre les escaliers pliants, grimpa tant bien que mal, et déverrouilla l'antique serrure. Il souleva le battant, qui retomba dans un nuage de poussière, et se hissa jusque dans le grenier. Un clic ! d'interrupteur et la lumière fut.

Les chevaliers et les deux disciples rejoignirent le grand Pope, et découvrirent, mi-fascinés mi-abattus, les douzaines de cartons qui jonchaient le sol et s'empilaient pour former des masses instables. Shion leur adressa un petit sourire sadique :

« Vos noms sont sur les cartons. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Les Chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent et, d'un même mouvement, se dispersèrent pour fouiner, à la recherche de leurs biens.

* * *

Mû n'eut pas trop de mal à dénicher ses cartons. Il fut surprit, en revanche, par le nombre de caisses estampillées du sceau du Bélier. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu tant de jouets. Bon d'accord il avait été quand même relativement gâté, étant « disciple unique », mais à ce point ?

Il souleva par télékinésie le carton tout en haut de la pile, l'attrapa au vol, vacilla un peu sous son poids et finalement le posa doucement au sol. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent sur lui, comme deux guêpes sur une tartine de confiture.

« Ouvrez Maître ! Ouvrez ! On veut voir ! s'impatientait Kiki.

- Dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Ouvre, ouvre ! trépignait Pan.

- Si vous commencez comme ça, mes petits, on ne va pas être copains. Du calme ou je vous envoie dans le bureau du Grand Pope !

- Ouah l'autre, hé ! s'indigna le Grand Pope en question, qui n'était pas redescendu et voulait voir les souvenirs lui aussi. Tu laisses les gosses tranquilles, et tu ouvres le carton, non mais !

- Heu… Oui, Maître. »

Incroyable. Les enfants se comportaient comme des rustres et c'était lui qui prenait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la boîte.

« C'est quoi, ça ? fit Kiki en s'emparant d'un étrange objet en bois, sans fonction précise.

- Raaaah, la jeunesse ! rouspéta Mû. C'est une toupie !

- …

- Bon, démonstration. »

Mû s'empara de la chose, la plaça perpendiculairement au sol et tira d'un coup sec sur la petite corde. La toupie partit en vrille (au sens propre du terme) et tourna longuement sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser.

« Et maintenant ? fit Kiki.

- Quoi, et maintenant ?

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?

- Bah rien. Tu recommences. »

Kiki et Pan échangèrent un regard significatif avant de se jeter à nouveau dans la boîte. Un chien en bois à roulettes, qu'on pouvait tirer derrière soi, un yoyo, un diabolo, des balles de jonglage…

« C'est pas possible, t'as fait l'école du cirque ou quoi ? ironisa Pan.

- Silence, créature, ou je te réexpédie au temple du Bélier !

- Si on n'a plus le droit de rigoler… »

… un livre sur les animaux écrit en tibétain, un diable en boîte musical, un singe mécanique, une figurine de yack en bois et en cuir, un zootrope, une petite boîte à outils…

Mû ouvrit un second carton.

« Hééééé ! C'est le petit mouton en peluche que Papy Shion m'a prêté l'autre jour quand j'arrivais pas à siester ! s'exclama Pan. Je peux l'avoir steuplé ?

- Hé, pas touche ! râla Kiki. C'est moi le légitime, c'est moi qui hérite, espèce d'adoptée !

- Adopté toi-même ! répliqua Pan. Péquenaud ! »

Les deux enfants se jaugèrent un instant, puis ils s'empoignèrent violemment, se battant comme des chiffonniers au milieu des cartons. Curieusement, Mû ne perdit pas son sang-froid. Il se contenta de les séparer par télékinésie et, usant toujours de ses pouvoirs psychiques, les colla contre le mur, à un mètre du sol.

Mû prit l'agneau en peluche et le regarda tendrement, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était mon doudou, je l'appelais Porridge, raconta-t-il d'une voix douce, comme si les deux enfants étaient sur ses genoux pour l'histoire du soir. Je pense que je vais le garder encore un peu. Quant à savoir qui en héritera… Mes chéris, attendez au moins que je sois mort pour en discuter ! »

Il leur tourna le dos, les laissant collés au mur, incapables de faire un mouvement. Il fit descendre un autre carton, et Shion s'approcha.

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des vêtements ? s'étonna Mû.

- Ouiiiiiii, couina Shion, tous tes vêtements de bébé ! Regarde comme ils sont mignons !

- Vous avez gardé tout ça ?

- Ben oui ! »

Shion ouvrit un quatrième carton, qui fit un bruit caractéristique de vaisselle :

« Regarde, tes biberons en verre gradué, on n'en fait plus des comme ça ! Et ta petite assiette de bébé, avec le nounours peint au fond ! Et tes premiers petits couverts en plastique ! »

Un cinquième carton.

« Et toutes tes petites chaussures, depuis tes six mois jusqu'à tes sept ans ! »

Mû regardait son maître comme s'il était possédé. Ou fou. Ou les deux à la fois. Il était tellement ébahi qu'il en relâcha la pression sur les enfants, qui glissèrent lamentablement au sol, tombèrent sur les fesses, se relevèrent et se précipitèrent pour voir.

« Regardez, regardez ! s'enthousiasmait Shion en déballant un sixième carton. Tous les albums photo de votre maître depuis ses deux mois ! Il était pas craquantichou ? Hein ? Hein ?

- C'est maître Mû, ça ? demanda Kiki avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Et là ! C'est quand il apprenait à marcher ! »

Mû secoua la tête, gêné et rougissant. Il ne savait pas que son maître avait à ce point pété un câble quand il l'avait adopté. Shion, papa gâteau, maître gâteux ? Lui se souvenait plutôt de la période enfant terrible et punitions à gogo. Comme quoi…

« Maître Shion, intervint-il d'une voix calme et posée. Excusez-moi, mais est-il nécessaire de garder tout ça ? Je ne rentre plus dans ces vêtements depuis un bon moment, vous savez, pas plus que Kiki, ni Pan. Peut-être pourrions-nous donner tout cela à la nursery du Sanctuaire ? Ils en auraient l'utilité et…»

Shion se referma comme une huître et se jeta sur les cartons, les serrant contre lui comme des trésors.

« Mes précieux ! Pas toucher ! A moi ! »

Shion dévisagea son disciple, le mettant au défi de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mû n'eut rien le temps de dire. Il y eut un fracas derrière eux, et un ballon de football lancé à pleine vitesse vint percuter la tête du Grand Pope, qui s'effondra sur les cartons, proprement assommé.


	3. Shura et Aldé

Complètement ahuris, Mû et ses deux apprentis quittèrent un instant le Pope des yeux et se retournèrent. Ils trouvèrent Shura le cul par terre, qui tentait vainement de se relever. Aldébaran se précipitait vers eux, suivi de près par Dohko. Mû se couvrit les yeux de la main droite et secoua la tête, tentant de recoller les morceaux du puzzle. En pure perte.

« SHION ! »

Dohko s'était rué auprès du Grand Pope et le secouait comme un prunier pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui.

« Espèce d'imbéciles ! fulmina-t-il. Vous pouviez pas faire attention, non ?

- J'ai trébuché, m'sieur. », marmonna Shura en guise d'excuse.

* * *

Aldé avait eu vite fait de retrouver ses cartons, ainsi que Shura. A genoux l'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient déballé leurs vieilles affaires ensemble pour les comparer et se rappeler leurs souvenirs communs.

Tandis que Shura exhumait ses vieux protège-tibias (dans lesquels il ne rentrait plus) et son maillot dédicacé par l'équipe d'Espagne, Aldé, lui, retrouvait avec émotion son vieux ballon de foot, à moitié dégonflé. Il le mit soigneusement de côté, ainsi que la médaille qu'il avait reçue au club lorsqu'il était poussin dans l'équipe de Sao Paulo, au Brésil.

« Dingue, ça remonte à loin ! s'extasia-t-il.

- Et ça alors, rigola Shura, c'est pas délicieusement vintage ? »

Il montra à Aldé un album d'images à collectionner d'_Olive et Tom_.

« J'avais quasi toute la collec'. Ces quatres images manquantes ont ruiné mon enfance, soupira-t-il.

- T'as peut-être moyen de les trouver sur le net, ou de faire des échanges si t'en as en rab, suggéra le Taureau.

- Tu crois ? Faudrait que j'essaie. »

Il s'abîma dans le fond de son carton à la recherche d'images en double qui auraient pu y traîner. Pendant ce temps, Aldé dénichait ses plus beaux trésors. Un ballon de foot de luxe, impeccablement gonflé, acheté à la coupe du monde 1998. Il y avait aussi un drapeau brésilien et une photo encadrée de l'équipe nationale, dédicacée par (tenez-vous bien) Ronaldo en personne. Là, ça ne plaisantait plus.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas mis ce cadre dans ma chambre, moi ? » se demandait Aldébaran, en regardant amoureusement la photo.

Shura, lui, avait terminé de vider son carton, éparpillant ça et là un couteau suisse, un Goldorak en plastique et diverses voitures de sport miniatures. Il se leva, s'empara du ballon d'Aldé, et se mit à jongler avec.

« Une petite partie, camarade ? proposa-t-il.

- Ah, là, tu me prends par les sentiments. »

Shura fit une passe à Aldé, qui l'intercepta de son large poitrail. Ils dribblèrent entre les cartons, se passant la balle tout en commentant l'action.

« Doucement, les garçons ! intervint Dohko, qui allait de chevaliers en chevaliers pour voir ce qu'ils trouvaient (lui, ses souvenirs, ils étaient à Rozan). Attention, vous allez encore déclencher une catastrophe ! »

Naturellement, ni Aldé ni Shura ne prêtèrent attention à Dohko, trop absorbés par le jeu.

« Shura entre dans la surface de réparation ! Aldébaran le rejoint, il passe… Ça va marquer, ça va marquer ! Shura intercepte, il dribble, il tire ! AAARGH ! »

Tout en décochant son coup de pied de la mort pour envoyer le ballon dans les buts imaginaires, Shura trébucha et partit en arrière, s'affalant lourdement sur le dos et entraînant des cartons dans sa chute, dans un fracas ahurissant.

Le ballon, lui, s'envola, non droit dans le filet, mais droit à la tête du Grand Pope, qu'il assomma sans faire de manières.

« Et c'est le but ! » marmonna Aldé à part lui.

Shura, lui, était trop catastrophé pour songer à dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

« Imbéciles ! hurlait Dohko. Vous pouviez pas faire attention, non ? Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! SHION ! SHION RÉVEILLE-TOI !

- J'ai trébuché, m'sieur, murmura Shura.

- Maître ! criait Mû.

- Papy ! appelaient les deux enfants.

- Grand Pope ! » suppliait Aldébaran.

Finalement, après une bonne minute d'angoisse, Shion ouvrit doucement les yeux et dévisagea Dohko, qui était penché sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ?

- Tu vas avoir un bleu, Shion.

- Merde. »

Shion se redressa et contempla le ballon, qui s'était immobilisé non loin de lui. Lentement, il se remémora la scène (en tout cas la partie où il était encore conscient). Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Il est à qui, ce ballon ?

- Il est à moi, Excellence, fit Aldébaran, tout penaud. Mais c'est Shura qui a tiré.

- Hein ? intervint le Capricorne, qui s'était relevé et avait ramassé l'objet sur lequel il était venu glisser. J'y suis pour rien ! J'ai mis le pied là-dessus et je suis tombé en arrière ! »

Il brandit l'objet en question. C'était la toupie de Mû.

« C'est pas de ma faute si le mouton laisse traîner ses jouets, non mais sans blague ! »

Shion se releva péniblement, aidé par Dohko.

« Je vous ferais bien copier des lignes, à tous autant que vous êtes, grogna-t-il en se massant les reins, mais vous avez un peu passé l'âge. Quel dommage. »

Il s'apprêtait à leur coller des corvées à faire, quand un hurlement de cochon qu'on égorge retentit dans le grenier.


	4. Aiolos et les Gemini

Shion sursauta si fort en entendant le hurlement désarticulé en provenance du fond du grenier qu'il en oublia d'enguirlander Aldé et Shura. Alors que le cri transcendait l'espace-temps en se propageant dans le grenier et sûrement dans les étages inférieurs, Shion et Dohko échangèrent un regard puis se précipitèrent d'un commun accord vers les lieux du drame pressenti.

Ils croisèrent en chemin Aphrodite, blanc comme un linge, qui passa en trombe devant eux en leur criant : « Grand Pope, je vais à votre bureau pour appeler le médecin de garde ! »

* * *

Il y avait deux cartons frappés du sceau des Gémeaux. Gémeaux 1, et Gémeaux 2. Saga et Kanon mirent un peu de temps pour se mettre d'accord : qui était le jumeau un, qui était le jumeau deux ? Etaient-ils classés par ordre de naissance ? Par ordre de départ du Sanctuaire ?

Ils ouvrirent les cartons pour en décider et se rendirent compte, en fait, que leurs affaires étaient complètement mélangées, et que le numéro inscrit sur le carton n'avait au final que peu d'importance.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur et entreprirent de tout déballer en vue d'un tri draconien : poubelle ou carton souvenir, il fallait choisir.

* * *

Non loin d'eux, un autre chevalier retrouvait ses jouets d'enfant. Un chevalier un peu spécial, qui malgré son corps d'adulte n'avait encore au fond de lui que quatorze ans. Ce fut donc avec émotion qu'Aiolos retrouva son carton et ses affaires, souvenirs de son ancienne vie… Qu'il semblait n'avoir quitté qu'hier.

Un petit ours en peluche tout pelé, un jeu Game&Watch (si on changeait les piles, peut-être fonctionnerait-il encore ?) et là, tout au fond, caché sous un sac de billes et un lot de livres de la Bibliothèque Verte… Son déguisement favori. Celui dans lequel il avait passé des heures, à incarner son héros. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient quelques points communs, lui et Robin des Bois.

* * *

« Tête de nœud ! Je te dis que le Bioman rouge est à moi !

- Mais n'importe quoi, face de rat ! Le tien c'est le bleu ! Je m'en souviens je jouais tout le temps avec le rouge !

- Evidemment que tu jouais tout le temps avec le rouge ! Tu passais ton temps à me piquer mes affaires, et là, tu continues !

- Mais ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! QUI m'a volé mon Game Boy et ne l'a jamais rendu ?

- Parce que tu m'avais pété la Game Gear en la balançant dans les escaliers ! »

Les deux frères semblaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains… A peu près comme à chaque fois qu'ils passaient plus de dix minutes l'un à côté de l'autre. A force, plus personne ne cherchait à savoir qui était qui et qui avait raison ou tort. Au Sanctuaire, on se contentait de les laisser se taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assomment l'un l'autre et que le silence revienne. C'était plus simple ainsi. Et moins dangereux que d'essayer d'intervenir.

Sauf qu'une personne n'était pas au courant de cet état de fait, et crut bon de devoir s'immiscer pour tenter de séparer les deux jumeaux. Cette personne, c'était Aiolos, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, justicier dans l'âme, qui ne supportait pas la vilennie et les disputes familiales (le chieur de base, en gros).

Ainsi, levant le nez de son carton, son calot vert de Robin des Bois enfoncé sur la tête, Aiolos contempla un instant Saga et Kanon, en train de se hurler des noms d'oiseaux en se chamaillant divers jouets.

« Rat d'égout ! criait Kanon. Rends-moi le Power Ranger jaune !

- T'auras le rose, espèce de saumon pas frais ! répliquait Saga. Le jaune est à moi !

- Hé, les héla Aiolos, paix sur Terre ! Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils pour…

- TA GUEULE ! » beuglèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

Puis ils repartirent dans leur diatribe, oublieux du monde qui les entourait.

« Tu gardes les deux Power Rangers, mais je récupère le Transformers ! J'y tiens beaucoup !

- Même pas en rêve, crâne d'œuf ! »

Aiolos était tout penaud, assis en tailleur derrière son carton. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était aider, et on l'avait envoyé bouler. Il regarda à nouveau les jumeaux : Saga venait d'empoigner Kanon à l'épaule et commençait à le secouer.

Ah non ! Qu'ils se disputent était une chose, qu'ils en viennent aux poings en était une autre. Son devoir d'aîné était de les séparer avant qu'il y ait un blessé ! Mais comment ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre, eux étaient entraînés et lui, tout fraîchement ressucité, allait sans doute se faire démolir…

Soudain, l'illumination.

* * *

« HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Kanon hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorge, tandis que Saga regardait Aiolos avec de grands yeux. Le chevalier du Sagittaire, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il avait juste voulu planter une flèche dans le sol, près des jumeaux, pour les surprendre et qu'ils arrêtent de se battre. Un peu comme lancer un seau d'eau froide sur un combat de chats en furie.

Sauf qu'il avait perdu la main, Aiolos, en treize ans de réclusion chez Hadès, et sa flèche en bois était allée directement se planter dans la cuisse de Kanon.

Aphrodite fut le premier sur les lieux du drame.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant Kanon sauter sur un pied tout en se mordant le poing.

- ÇA SE VOIT PAS ?! beugla l'intéressé. CET ABRUTI DE BOURRIN M'A EMBROCHÉ COMME UN COCHON DE LAIT ! J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE FLÈCHE PLANTÉE DANS LE JARRET !

- Attends, dit Saga, je vais te l'enlever.

- Surtout pas ! cria Aphro. Si l'artère est touchée et qu'on retire la flèche, il va se vider de son sang ! »

Entendant cela, Kanon devint tout pâle et s'affala brusquement sur le dos, inconscient.

« Je vais chercher le médecin. »

Aphro partit en courant, croisa Shion et Dohko en chemin (« Grand Pope, je vais à votre bureau pour appeler le médecin de garde ! ») et disparut dans l'escalier.

Shion et Dohko, arrivant sur les lieux de l'accident, découvrirent Kanon évanoui, Saga lui faisant de l'air en agitant une bande dessinée près de son visage, et Aiolos se tortillant d'un pied sur l'autre, penaud.

* * *

« Ce n'est rien, dit le médecin en pansant la plaie. Seul le muscle est touché, un peu de repos, des béquilles et dans un mois, il sautillera de nouveau comme un cabri !

- Mais il est dans les vapes, là, constata Saga, inquiet.

- Il va revenir à lui, ne vous en faites pas ! rigola le médecin. Il a juste eu un coup de mou à la vue du sang. »

Saga s'agenouilla et posa délicatement la tête de son frère sur ses cuisses, pour le maintenir dans une position à peu près confortable. Il leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur le Grand Pope.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le guérir avec votre Cosmos ? Ou Mû ? Vous êtes bons avec votre cosmo-énergie pour réparer les choses et les gens.

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'indigna le Grand Pope. Cela vous servira de leçon, vous apprendrez ainsi à ne plus vous battre !

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de l'autre imbécile, là ! s'énerva Saga. On n'y est pour rien !

- C'est vrai, ça, intervint Dohko. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, espèce d'abruti ?! Tu ne sais pas, à ton âge, qu'il est dangereux de viser quelqu'un avec une flèche ?!

- Je le visais pas, m'sieur, geignit Aiolos en regardant ses pieds. Je voulais juste leur faire peur pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre.

- T'aurais mieux fait de te mêler de ton cul ! fulmina Saga.

- HOOOOOOOOO ! gueula le Pope. Vous serez tous sanctionnés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Kanon y compris. Maintenant, Saga, tu accompagnes ton frère à l'infirmerie et toi, Aiolos, par pitié, arrête de jouer au super-héros, t'as pas les épaules ! »

Shion tourna le dos à la scène, sa toge voletant théâtralement autour de lui, et s'en fut rejoindre Mû en grommelant : « J'en peux plus de ces sales gosses ! Ils étaient déjà intenables étant jeunes mais maintenant qu'ils sont adultes, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire ! »

Aphrodite, qui était revenu en même temps que le médecin, leva les yeux au ciel, partageant l'opinion du Grand Pope. Tous des sales gamins. Lui avait été et était encore très sage. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'une chose aussi stupide serait arrivée. Rassuré donc quant à la blessure de son camarade, il s'éloigna d'un pas altier, récupéra le carton qu'il avait extrait d'une pile avant d'être dérangé par les cris de Kanon, et alla s'isoler dans un coin du grenier pour retrouver ses souvenirs : un peu d'intimité, que diable !

Mais en guise d'intimité, le chevalier des Poissons fut déçu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit un regard posé sur lui, et qui le scrutait avec insistance.


	5. Aphro et Masque

Aphrodite leva le nez de son manga et regarda autour de lui pour tenter de savoir qui l'observait ainsi. Il découvrit Masque de Mort, debout non loin de lui, qui le dévisageait. Le chevalier des Poissons pencha la tête sur le côté, haussant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

_Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? Je te la dédicace, si tu veux !_

De fait, depuis leur plus jeune âge, Aphrodite avait toujours été fasciné par Masque de Mort. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être réciproque. Le petit chevalier des Poissons s'était fait une raison, et n'en avait pas démordu à l'âge adulte. Pouvait-on forcer les gens à devenir amis ?

* * *

Masque de Mort n'avait qu'un seul carton. Il ne s'attachait pas trop aux choses. Aux gens non plus, d'ailleurs : c'était une faiblesse. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il avait bien failli balancer le carton en question aux ordures sans même l'ouvrir.

Mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Cela aussi, c'était un vilain défaut, mais il l'avait toujours eu. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de mal à jeter un œil avant de tout mettre à la poubelle. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de valeur qu'il pourrait vendre, un peu de thune en plus, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal… Et puis, il fallait qu'il change son four à pizza.

Hmm… En fait, non. Il y avait bien une vieille console, mais même Aiolia n'en aurait pas voulu. Quelques figurines G.I Joe, uniquement des méchants. Tous démembrés. Il manquait la tête de certains. Un scorpion dans un bocal de formol. Masque eut l'un de ses petits sourires dont il avait le secret. Ce scorpion, il s'en souvenait. Le petit Milo, cinq ans à l'époque, l'avait cherché dans tout le Sanctuaire pendant des jours. S'il avait su ! Arf !

Masque haussa un sourcil. Tout au fond du carton, il y avait… Il prit le jouet et le contempla un instant. Puis, il leva les yeux et avisa Aphrodite, un peu plus loin, assis en tailleur alors qu'il déballait ses propres affaires. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine (oui, il en avait un, bien caché tout au fond).

_Nan mais ça va, c'est bon, je vais quand même pas…_

_Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche, après tout ? Les autres, je les emmerde._

Il inspira à fond pour se donner du courage et se leva.

* * *

Aphrodite fouillait dans son premier carton avec enthousiasme. Il en extirpa toute une collection des célèbres petits poneys en plastique, ses jouets préférés étant gosse. D'abord, parce qu'ils avaient une esthétique certaine. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, de faire de l'équitation. Ça, c'était la classe.

Il éparpilla ses poneys autour de lui et continua à fouiller. Dans le fond du carton, il y avait…

« Oh mon dieu ! L'intégrale de _La Rose de Versailles_ en édition spéciale ! Je me demandais ce que j'en avais fichu ! »

Aphrodite ouvrit le premier tome et le dévora d'une traite. Oscar de Jarjayes avait toujours été son héroïne. Ou son héros, il ne savait pas trop et s'en moquait.

Il allait entamer le second tome, adossé à une pile de cartons, quand il surprit Masque de Mort en train de l'observer.

_Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? Je te la dédicace, si tu veux !_

* * *

Masque de Mort s'avança et se planta devant le chevalier des Poissons.

« Je peux t'aider ? » finit par dire Aphrodite, pris au dépourvu devant le silence gêné du chevalier du Cancer.

Masque de Mort évitait son regard autant qu'il pouvait.

« Ouais, je… Je voulais te montrer ça. »

Le Cancer brandit un poney en plastique sous le nez d'Aphrodite. Un affreux poney peint en noir, à la crinière coupée en brosse et aux motifs horribles (tête de mort, araignée) peints en rouge sur la croupe.

Aphrodite fronça le nez alors que le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

* * *

Le petit Aphrodite avait cinq ans : un beau matin, un nouvel apprenti arriva dans le groupe. Le Grand Pope (et maître du petit Mû) le leur présenta :

« Voici votre nouveau camarade. Il nous vient d'Italie et sera le chevalier du Cancer. Dis un mot à tes futurs collègues, petit.

- Je les aime pas.

- Dis-leur au moins ton nom, proposa le Grand Pope, qui le croyait seulement timide.

- Nan ! grogna le petit Cancer. Mon prénom, il regarde que moi. De toute façon ça sert à rien que je leur dise, je veux pas qu'ils me parlent. »

Et chibi-Masque de Mort était parti bouder dans son coin.

Aphrodite, après l'avoir observé, s'était décidé. Il avait pris son poney préféré, le bleu ciel, et avait été l'offrir au nouveau en guise de cadeau de bienvenue, et aussi pour faire ami-ami. Il savait d'expérience que le garçon n'était pas foncièrement méchant, il était juste intimidé d'arriver dans le groupe sans connaître personne.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait. Alors il lui avait offert le poney, en toute amitié.

Et le lendemain… Le poney avait été entièrement relooké. Aphrodite en avait été d'autant plus malade et en colère qu'en plus, le nouveau semblait trouver cela drôle. Et plus le chibi-Poissons s'énervait, plus il riait.

Aphrodite avait fini par partir en pleurant. C'était injuste. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était avoir un nouvel ami.

* * *

Aphrodite regardait avec dédain le poney noir que Masque lui tendait.

« Tu l'as gardée, cette horreur ? finit-il par dire en plissant le nez.

- Ouais. Je l'ai gardé.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

Masque se tortilla légèrement.

« Je… Je voulais juste te dire…

- Hé bien ? »

Aphrodite, son tome deux à la main, s'impatientait.

« Ben, je t'ai jamais remercié… »

Aphro haussa un sourcil.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que… continua le Cancer. Heu… Ben, je l'ai peut-être un peu relooké pour qu'il colle plus à mes goûts, ton petit cheval…

- Poney.

- Oui, poney. Mais je l'ai toujours gardé parce que… Hé bien, parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir jamais fait un cadeau. Et puis bah… Je t'aimais bien, voilà, c'est dit. »

Aphrodite en demeura sans voix.

_Masque de Mort, c'est bien toi ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?_

« Tu m'aimes bien ? finit-il par demander, sans trop y croire, rougissant légèrement.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! s'exclama Masque de Mort en reprenant son poney. Va pas te faire des films non plus ! Je voulais juste te dire merci, maintenant c'est fait, alors on n'en parle p…

- MASQUE ATTENTIOOOOOON ! »

Le Cancer se retourna juste avant de voir une énorme pile de cartons lui tomber droit dessus. Alors qu'il disparaissait sous le tas dans un hurlement de douleur, Aiolia et Milo, penauds, contemplaient leur désastre, prêts à subir les foudres du Cancer lorsque celui-ci aurait refait surface.


	6. Aiolia et Shaka, Milo et Camus

Des grognements et des menaces sortaient de sous les cartons. L'aider, ne pas l'aider ? Aiolia et Milo, malgré leurs capacités intellectuelles un peu volages, jugèrent plus sage d'aller voir à l'autre bout du grenier s'ils y étaient, et au trot, si possible. Ils se marchèrent presque dessus en prenant la fuite.

Aphrodite les regarda s'éloigner. Ils faisaient bien. Dieu seul savait ce que le Cancer pouvait leur faire subir sous le coup de la colère. Il s'approcha et entreprit de dégager le pauvre Masque de Mort enseveli sous les cartons. Peut-être aurait-on besoin d'un chien d'avalanche…

* * *

Shaka et Aiolia, voisins de temple, étaient également voisins de carton. Apparemment, le grenier était un peu mieux rangé qu'il en avait l'air.

Les deux chevaliers n'avaient en général pas grand-chose à se dire, car trop différents l'un de l'autre. Ils s'estimaient cependant suffisamment pour apprécier les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Shaka jugeait la candeur d'Aiolia rafraîchissante, et Aiolia admirait secrètement Shaka pour sa grande intelligence et son attitude toute en classe et en finesse.

Ainsi, retrouvant leurs cartons au même moment, ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre et entreprirent de comparer leurs souvenirs. Voilà qui était l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Sans surprise, Aiolia exhuma de son passé plusieurs consoles portables avec leurs jeux vintage. Un sourire aux lèvres, il compta mentalement combien il pourrait tirer de ces petites merveilles en les vendant sur internet… Certains collectionneurs étaient prêts à y mettre le prix. Il expliqua patiemment à Shaka à quoi servaient ces drôles de machines… Le chevalier de la Vierge n'en avait jamais vu. Lui, il connaissait la PS3 des enfants de Mû et la Wii de son voisin, mais c'était tout.

Amusé par la situation, Shaka alla jusqu'à jeter un œil dans les souvenirs d'Aiolia, de son propre chef. Quel autre objet allait-il découvrir ? Aiolia lui montra sa collection de quatre Trolls, étranges petites poupées aux longs cheveux colorés, et de voitures Majorette (celles qui changeaient de couleur quand on les passait sous l'eau chaude). Le chevalier du Lion avait eu un circuit, dans le temps, mais de mémoire, il l'avait bousillé en marchant dessus et avait été obligé de le mettre à la poubelle.

« À toi, maintenant, fais voir. »

Shaka s'exécuta. Il avait bien peur de ne pas avoir grand-chose à montrer. C'était son éducation : ne pas s'attacher aux choses matérielles. De fait, il n'avait que très peu de possessions. Il ouvrit néanmoins son carton devant la curiosité manifeste de son voisin de palier.

Il n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup d'effets personnels en débarquant au Sanctuaire, à l'âge de cinq ans.

Il exhiba fièrement un livre en sanskrit, l'enseignement du Siddhartha Gautama. Le volume était un ensemble de feuilles de parchemin reliées de cuir. Shaka en avait écrit chaque page lui-même, de son écriture enfantine et maladroite, quand il avait trois ans (oui, Shaka était un enfant précoce, vous ne le saviez pas ?). Apparemment, Bouddha lui-même l'avait guidé car il avait été capable de retranscrire des pages entières de Son enseignement, sans les avoir étudiées au préalable auprès des moines. Un exploit parmi tous ceux qui lui avaient permis d'être officialisé « enfant sacré », probablement la réincarnation de quelque grand moine bouddhiste. Grande classe, sur un CV. Bref, après lui avoir expliqué, Aiolia en resta muet de saisissement.

Un vieux brûleur à encens, une étole en pashmina qui lui avait été offerte le jour de son départ pour le Sanctuaire, lorsque le jeune Saga des Gémeaux était venu le chercher, sur ordre du Grand Pope Shion… Et un petit éléphant en bois précieux et en cuir. Le seul jouet que Shaka ait jamais eu, le seul bien terrestre que les moines lui aient jamais consenti, à lui, interlocuteur privilégié de Bouddha : une figurine d'éléphant, qui s'appelait Avanindra, le seigneur de la terre. Shaka avait eu une enfance solitaire. Les moines l'éduquaient, le nourrissaient, le respectaient, mais de véritable amour, point. Les autres enfants du temple le craignaient – et le jalousaient aussi, inconsciemment. Il n'avait pas eu d'ami, à part Bouddha bien sûr, et ce petit jouet lui avait fait office de doudou et de compagnon de jeu.

Aiolia resta silencieux alors que Shaka se perdait dans la contemplation de son éléphant sculpté. Ainsi, le chevalier quasi-divin avait lui aussi eu son lot de manques et de déboires dans sa jeunesse… À le voir, pourtant, si confiant, si sûr de lui, Aiolia ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comme quoi.

« Tu nous as, maintenant, finit-il par dire timidement.

- Je le sais, Aiolia. Et je prie chaque jour, pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire, l'espace d'une seconde. Inutile d'en dire plus. Gêné, Aiolia regarda au fond de son carton, machinalement. Ah ? Il avait oublié un jouet. Et quel jouet !

« Waouh ! »

* * *

_Au même moment_

Non loin de là, Camus et Milo avaient, eux aussi, retrouvé leurs effets personnels et partageaient ce moment comme le mignon petit couple qu'ils étaient. Milo trépignait d'impatience devant le carton de Camus, indifférent à sa propre boîte. Le Verseau d'abord, c'était plus intéressant !

Camus ouvrit le rabat avec une lenteur exaspérante, un petit sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendait son compagnon, peut-être à une révélation mystique… Il n'y avait, de mémoire, pas grand-chose de particulier là-dedans.

De son pays natal, le français ne conservait que très peu de choses. Il n'y avait passé que sa prime enfance, débarquant au Sanctuaire à l'âge de trois ans. Il avait bien de vagues souvenirs de sa mère, mais c'était tout.

« Tiens, regarde. »

Il tendit à Milo une gourmette en argent avec son prénom gravé dessus. C'était très à la mode, en France, à l'époque. Il y avait également un livre en carton, son tout premier bouquin. Et c'était tout.

En revanche, de l'époque de son apprentissage sibérien, il y avait mieux.

« C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Milo en s'emparant d'une boîte en bois sculpté.

- Bah, ouvre, gros malin. »

Milo s'exécuta, et il extirpa du coffret tout un bestiaire nordique : rennes, loups, ours polaires, oies sauvages, renards, lièvres, et de petits bonshommes en manteau fourré, tous sculptés finement dans le bois. Les détails tels que les yeux, la fourrure ou les vêtements étaient pyrogravés délicatement, à la main.

« Cool ! s'extasia Milo (à défaut d'être un intellectuel, il savait apprécier le travail manuel).

- C'est mon maître qui me les a fabriqués, expliqua Camus. C'est joli, hein ? »

Milo rangea soigneusement les statuettes et referma le couvercle de la boîte.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Camus exhiba toute une collection de livres de la Bibliothèque Verte, en français _s'il vous plaît_ (1), que son maître avait fait venir de France exprès – hors de question que son petit protégé perde l'usage de sa langue maternelle ! Il était cool, le maître du Verseau. Très cool.

Il y avait également un manteau dans lequel Camus n'entrait plus depuis des années, fourré en poil de renne, et une paire de gants en fourrure de renard.

Enfin, Camus dénicha, coincé entre deux livres (un de maths, un de grammaire russe), un truc qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'époque de son apprentissage. Il s'en empara (« Nan ! ») et le tendit à Milo.

« Tu… Tu l'as encore ? »

Milo rougit jusqu'à la plante des cheveux. C'était un bricolage qu'il avait fait pour Camus, lorsque celui-ci avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour partir en Russie : ils en avaient eu tous les deux le cœur brisé, et Milo lui avait offert un petit cadre qu'il avait maladroitement confectionné (du haut de ses sept ans), un cœur en bois dans lequel figurait une photo des deux amis. _Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas._

« On était déjà amoureux, souffla Milo.

- Une évidence, répondit Camus d'un ton très sérieux.

- Depuis le premier regard.

- Depuis le moment où je t'ai vu débarquer dans le temple du Scorpion, avec tes couches culottes et ton vieux nounours mité. »

Milo et Camus se sourirent, puis le Scorpion sauta sauvagement sur le Verseau. Ils basculèrent sur le plancher et s'embrassèrent fougueusement, oublieux du reste du monde, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble et que brûlait la flamme de la passion.

« HEY ! gronda Mû, non loin de là. IL Y A DES ENFANTS ICI, ALLEZ-Y MOLLO, LES PERVERS ! »

Milo se détacha de Camus à contre-cœur, et ils se redressèrent en râlant.

« Pffff… Jaloux ! grogna Milo.

- Réac ! marmonna Camus. On continuera cette conversation ce soir, Milo, quand nous ne serons plus cernés par l'esprit obtus de certains.

- Tout à fait d'accord. »

Le carton de Camus étant vide, Milo laissa son compagnon trier ce qu'il gardait et ce dont il se débarrassait, et entreprit de fouiller dans ses propres biens. Si l'inventaire promettait d'être long (encore un apprenti pourri gâté par un maître laxiste et gaga), il n'avait, pour sa part, l'intention de se séparer d'aucun de ses jouets. Mais, pour avoir bonne conscience, il fallait tout de même jeter un œil.

Ainsi, tel un archéologue, il mit à jour toute une panoplie de Tortues Ninjas : un costume taille six ans, une figurine, une peluche, un poster, le dirigeable, le camion, le talkie-walkie… Tous à l'effigie de Raphaël, la tortue rouge, sa préférée : il avait des saïs, et ces petites armes pointues étaient un point qu'ils avaient en commun. Il aimait bien tout ce qui pouvait percer, Milo. Les pointes, les aiguilles, tout ça. Déformation professionnelle. N'y voyez aucune forme de perversion.

Il sortit également un livre de grec, qu'il poussa l'air de rien dans les affaires de Camus avec une moue dégoûtée, un Bouffe-Tout des Ghostbusters qui vomissait du slime quand on lui appuyait sur la tête (« un jouet d'un goût certain », avait estimé Camus), un Supercopter qui faisait du bruit, un garage et toutes les petites voitures qui allaient avec (« Je vous fais les niveaux, ma p'tite dame ? »), un Boglin dans sa cage (rarissime !), un vieil ours en peluche, un Docteur Maboul, un Pic'Pirate (encore cette manie de planter des trucs dans le corps des autres), un ballon de basket, et un jokari dont l'élastique avait, depuis le temps, fondu et lâché (poubelle !).

Et là, tout au fond du carton… Nan. Si !

* * *

« Waouh ! »

Milo leva le nez de son carton. Là, à quelques mètres, Aiolia avait les yeux qui brillaient comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor. Apparemment, ils avaient fait la même découverte, au même moment. Un signe du destin, à n'en point douter.

Milo et Aiolia se sourirent et, comme un seul homme, se levèrent. Ils avaient à la main chacun un sabre laser en plastique, rouge pour le Scorpion, vert pour le Lion.

« Si tu refuses de te battre, grogna Milo en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Aiolia, alors tu devras affronter ton destin ! » (2)

Ils bondirent en avant dans un bel ensemble, déployant leurs sabres laser, et se lancèrent dans une chorégraphie millimétrée au quart de poil. Deux chevaliers d'Or qui jouaient aux Jedi, ça avait quelque chose d'impressionnant.

Comme les piles des deux jouets étaient usées depuis longtemps, Aiolia et Milo faisaient les bruitages eux-mêmes (kshhhhh, zion, zion !). Tout le monde ou presque s'interrompit pour les voir rejouer le combat final du _Retour du Jedi_, mais en plus dynamique, cela va sans dire.

Alors que Dark Milo reculait sous les assauts d'Aiolia Skywalker, il heurta sans faire exprès une pile de cartons (qui avait mis ça là ?) qui s'effondrèrent avec un beau fracas.

Manque de bol, Masque de Mort était dessous.

* * *

« On devrait peut-être l'aider, suggéra Aiolia, boy-scout dans l'âme.

- T'es pas fou ? s'étrangla Milo. Il va nous couper la tête et nous exposer au-dessus de sa cheminée !

- T'as pas tort.

- Je suggère d'opérer une retraite stratégique.

- Adopté. »

Les deux Jedi s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Il était temps, Masque de Mort avait apparemment repris conscience et gesticulait sous sa montagne de cartons.

* * *

Lorsque Aphrodite l'eut totalement dégagé, Masque de Mort se releva et boitilla à la suite des deux chevaliers responsables de cette ignominie. Il les délogea de derrière un antique meuble et leur courut après dans tout le grenier en leur balançant des _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ au jugé, peu soucieux de toucher quelqu'un d'autre par accident.

« ASSEEEEEZ ! rugit le Pope, qui venait d'éviter de justesse de se faire éjecter dans le monde des morts. Chacun à ses cartons. Le premier qui moufte, je le Starlight Exctinctionne. Vous terminez de trier et vous dégagez de mon grenier ! Vous règlerez vos petites histoires quand le travail sera fini ! »

Chacun retourna donc à son carton, Milo et Aiolia tentant de se faire tout petits. Masque de Mort les regarda en souriant, passant son index sur sa gorge en un geste éloquent.

_À la récré, je vous explose, les fillettes._

Oups.

* * *

**(1) en français dans le texte. Muaaaaah ah ah suis-je bête :D**

**(2) réplique culte de Dark Vador dans _StarWars épisode 6 : le Retour du Jedi_.**

**Rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue ;)**


	7. Epilogue

Enfin, tout fut trié.

Les dix chevaliers d'Or (Dohko ne se sentait pas concerné outre mesure, et Saga avait suivi son frère à l'infirmerie) évacuèrent leurs biens, jetèrent ce qu'il y avait à jeter, et entassèrent leurs dons dans le hall, sur la pile prévue à cet effet (les dons en question iraient à la nursery du Sanctuaire).

Mû se proposa pour ramener les cartons des jumeaux à leur temple (bah oui, avec la télékinésie, le Bélier pouvait se permettre de se la péter et de gérer huit ou dix cartons à la fois), ils pourraient ainsi finir de trier et de se battre pour les mêmes jouets lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Shion accepta avec joie cette aide inespérée. Décidément, son Mû chéri était bien le seul qui tenait la route au milieu de cette bande de branquignoles en armure dorée !

Les chevaliers quittèrent les lieux au bout d'un moment, emportant leurs effets personnels pour les stocker chez eux. Shion ne dérogea pas à sa propre règle et cacha les cartons contenant les affaires de bébé de Mû dans ses appartements. Les donner à la nursery, comme le suggérait le mouton mauve ? JAMAIS ! Son disciple adoré pouvait bien faire le forcing avec sa sagesse à la noix, lui, il garderait TOUT ! Pour lui tout seul ! C'était qui le patron, dans cette casbah ?

Enfin, le calme revint dans le palais : pas trop tôt ! Ereinté mais satisfait, Shion remonta au grenier pour contempler l'espace vide et prendre des mesures, afin de commander des armoires de rangement chez Ikea dans la soirée.

Allumant la lumière, il se figea sur place, médusé. Damnation. C'était quoi, ces cartons qui restaient ?!

Avec de grands yeux, Shion s'approcha d'une des piles et déchiffra les inscriptions marquées au feutre noir.

Seiya de Pégase.

Marine de l'Aigle.

Ikki du Phénix.

Jabu de la Licorne.

Shaina du Serpentaire.

Misty du Lézard.

Jamian du Corbeau.

Et même… NON ! HÉRÉSIE ! TRAHISON ! Daichi du Petit Renard, l'armure terrestre !

Des Argents, des Bronzes, et même des Aciers avaient aussi entreposé leurs cochonneries dans son grenier ! C'était intolérable, un véritable complot contre le palais du Pope !

Passé le premier coup de sang, Shion s'assit sur les marches du grenier et se mit à sangloter de désespoir. Tout était à recommencer.

Il n'était pas près de l'avoir, sa superbe salle des archives !


End file.
